


gone

by orphan_account



Category: No Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-25
Updated: 2014-11-25
Packaged: 2018-02-27 00:43:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2672546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	gone

sorry, this story's gone


End file.
